The Race for Acme Acres
by yugiohfan163
Summary: a remake of my previous tiny toons story. montana max comes up with a plan to get acme acres, but will buster and the gang stop him? and what's with the three characters and what connections do they have with buster, plucky, and furrball? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The race for acme acres

chapter 1

hey everybody, this is a remake of my old tiny toons story that i took down due to not coming up with material. so i hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

acme acres, place where young toons live and to also attend the best university toons have: acme looniversity.

But there is one toon who instead plans to claim acme acres as his own.

This toon lives in a luxurious mansion that contains a large vault full of riches, along with a doorbell that says money when its rung.

This toon can be found wearing grayish-blue jacket and pants, with a green shirt and black shoes. He was also a brown haired male with black eyes. This individual is Montana max.

this certain toon was currently pacing back and forth while ranting.

"darn it, no matter what I do I can't seem to get a break. It's all those rabbits fault, if only their was some way to get acme acres where those rabbits can't get it back" said a ranting max.

as he was pacing, he passed in front of his xbox that had a copy of sonic free riders in it.

Max saw that ranting was getting him no where so he decided to just unwind and began to play the game.

A few minutes into the game, a light bulb suddenly lit up above his head, literally.

"that's it, with my latest idea acme acres will soon be mine and then I can get rid of those rabbits" said Montana max with an evil grin on his face.

He proceeded to his phone and quickly began to make some calls to some people to help out.

Meanwhile in a red Cadillac located at the junkyard is where we find a purple skunkette with a big white stripe going down her tail. Some of her purple fur cascaded down part her face. Her eyes were also purple and she also had a pink bow in her hair. This toon was fifi Le fume.

Fifi had come to acme acres for two reasons. The first was to get a healthy education at the looniversity.

The second was to hopefully find the one she would always love too. Luckily she has meat him.

The one she had fallen in love was a a blue fur colored cat that was known to have a hole in his right ear and have a bandage around his tail. This cat's name is furrball.

She had seen furrball at school many times but never really took the time to say hi. But on a night where she was reading a romance novel of hers, was the same night she had caught sight of furrball with a white stripe down his back and had mistaken him as a skunk. She then ended up chasing him around the city trying to get him to be her boyfriend. Eventually she had caught him behind a fence but he didn't have a stripe on his back.

She didn't want to scare furrball, so she decided to play dumb and see if he would confess to being the skunk.

But sadly her hopes were crushed when she saw him holding his breath and shake his head. It saddened her because if he confessed, it would have shown that he did care about her.

While she was walking away she had spotted a couple more cats painted to look like skunks. She had a feeling her beloved was responsible for this, so she decided to play along with this and pretended to have fallen in love.

After that little incident, she has had the biggest crush on him yet. She had been too busy with cheerleading to really ask him out any time soon.

She was currently talking to her best friends. The first one was a female pink bunny with a white muzzle and blue eyes, that had purple ribbons tied to both her ears. She also wears a yellow blouse with a purple skirt. Her name is babs bunny

The second one was female white feathered loon, who had blue eyes, blond hair with a pink ribbon, and a pink shirt. Her name is Shirley "the loon" mcloon.

"so, fifi are you gonna ask him out" asked babs to her friend.

"oh, I don't know babs, with everything I have to do, I'm not sure he would like that" said fifi in a depressed sigh.

"like, if you like him I'm sure you two will find a way" said Shirley trying to reassure her friend.

"you two are right, if I want him, then I must quit being so nervous." replied a confident fifi about to walk over to him.

Right before fifi got a chance to walk over and talk to furrball, their path was suddenly blocked by three individuals.

The first individual was a blue fur colored bunny with a white muzzle and black eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve red shirt and was wearing a pair of white gloves. This was buster bunny.

The second individual was a green colored duck wearing a white tank top and had black eyes. This is plucky duck.

The final individual was a regular pig wearing a pair of blue overalls with black eyes. This hamton j. pig.

"hey babs, did ya hear" asked buster to his bunny counter part.

"hear what, that plucky actually had a break though" babs asked to buster.

They took a moment to control their hysterical laughing while plucky was growing impatient.

"alright, just get on with telling them" said a mad plucky who was currently glowing red with steam coming out his head.

"alright, well we heard that Monty got some big announcement"said buster.

"like, why should we care" asked Shirley who didn't like the idea.

"cause he said whoever comes will get a cash prize" said Hampton who quickly began running as all the students of acme loo heard and were running as fast as lil'beeper. Which is saying something.

The rest of the gang decided to just go and see what Monty was up to this time.

Meanwhile at the Montana max mansion is where a huge stage is set up and a a small platform was placed with a clothed item underneath it.

Max just looked at it as his plan was sure to start soon.

"soon, I'll own all of acme acres and make some...changes" said max with an evil grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

alright here's my first uploaded tiny toons story, hope you enjoy it. Also in the reviews could you let me know if its placed in the right category? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The race for acme acres

chapter 2

hey everybody this chapter will reveal what Monty's plan to claim acme acres is. Also we may see some fifi and furrball. Hope you enjoy it.

Also I don't own tiny toons or sonic(you'll understand) :)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

after several miles of running, the small gang of toons finally found themselves in front of a large crowd that was facing a big stage in front of Monty's mansion.

"uh buster, what exactly did Monty say he was announcing" asked a confused babs.

"well, all I heard was some cool product was gonna be released today" said an also confused buster.

Meanwhile, fifi was trying to see if she could find furrball, while a reluctant Shirley was keeping her eye on fifi.

"like, fifi you should like totally wait until after the show if you want to find him" said Shirley who was getting tired of fifi's non stop search for furrball.

"no Shirley, if I want to finally ask out my beloved, this is the best way yet" said a determined fifi who went back to looking for furrball.

Finally, after a couple minutes of waiting, the curtains on the stage separated to show a small pedestal with a microphone, and Montana max walking up to the pedestal.

As he walked there some of the toons expressed their anger by throwing random stuff from food to furniture, even one threw gogo dodo at him. Some how they all missed.

Finally after several waves of food, furniture, and gogo, Montana max finally made it to the pedestal.

"welcome everybody to this special occasion, today I will present to you a special product and a surprise with the product." said max.

Monty walked up the curtained object and grabbed a hold of it. "I present to acme acres, the extreme gear"

The sheet was pulled away to reveal what appeared to be a silver colored futuristic board that was in a rectangular shape, it also seemed to be slightly larger than Monty himself.

"hey, isn't that the extreme gear from that sonic video game?" asked babs.

"I guess Monty just bought the rights to it" said buster who was just as interested as the rest of them.

"let me explain what this is about, you see I've come up with a perfect way to gain control of acme acres, while giving you losers a chance to keep it." said Monty with pride.

The crowd just looked on in silence.

"a race" said Monty.

Every toon there just looked at him with a dozen question marks above their heads. A race?

"whats more original than an old fashion race, nothing except maybe sports, but the main topic here is a race. A race for the complete custody of acme acres. If I win acme acres becomes mine" said Monty with an evil grin.

Buster hopped on a couple of toons heads before he was standing in front of Monty. "and what exactly do we receive if any of us receive if we win?" asked buster with a knowing smile.

"if any of you losers win, then not only will you all get to keep acme acres, but the winner will receive a prize of any choice" said Monty knowing that would get them.

All the toons looked at each other before looking back at Monty and shouting "we're in".

"alright, then its settled. The first shipment of extreme gear will arrive tomorrow. Also the race will be exactly like the sonic game, meaning it will be participated in teams of three. Also small garages will be at your disposal, so hurry up and get ready I don't got all day."

And just like that every toon, including the regular gang were off in a flash.

Monty just grinned seeing his plan was slowly coming together. He looked at his cellphone to see he was receiving a call from his private jet, which took the mystery guests from their location to acme acres.

"your here, good now listen here's how it's going down" Monty began talking to the unknown guests.

Meanwhile, buster and the gang were currently in a small garage that had been deposited by the junkyard where fifi's Cadillac was. The garage was equipped with everything they needed after they got their own extreme gear.

(two days later)

At the garage is where we find Hampton underneath his extreme gear making sure everything was in place.

Plucky was busy cleaning oil out of his face after trying and failing to change the oil in his. Shirley had to help him with some spots he couldn't get, which made him blush a little.

Buster and babs were trying to find the right paint for their boards, while fifi was checking the wiring on her while also keeping an eye on furrball.

You see, some of the other toons like furrball, calamity, lil'beeper, had decided to work on their extreme gear here.

So basically after furrball and the others began to use the garage, they all gathered for who should be in which group.

Buster had formed a team with plucky and Hampton. Not shocking there.

Babs teamed up with fifi and Shirley.

Furrball had teamed up with calamity and lil'beeper.

During the time each team was working on their boards, was also the time fifi was trying to try and impress furrball enough to go out with her.

After a week of trying to get use to their boards, the three teams were ready to sign up for the big race.

The nine of them proceeded down the sidewalk leading to a large crowd where people were signing up.

As they passed the bus stop, they failed to see an incoming bus to drop off three dangerous guests.

As it pulled up, the door opened and out stepped three females some of the toons knew.

They took notice of their destination and found a couple of the toons they were sent after.

They all took a deep breath before shouting "hey boys"

buster and his friends turned around and he and the others were shocked to see a couple of girls they were dreading.


	3. Chapter 3

The race for acme acres

chapter 3

hey guys, here's the third installment of my tiny toons story. I hope more people review this story of mine. Anyway, here's the story. Also do you think I need to place this in a tiny toons crossover with sonic?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

buster and two others in the gang were shocked to see three individuals they hadn't seen in awhile.

The first individual was a lavender colored duck with blue eyes and magenta colored hair that was put in a ponytail. She was also wearing a black colored long sleeve cheerleaders outfit with a big white p on the front and white skirt. This one was margot mallard.

The second individual was purple furred rabbit with her ears put down reaching her back. She also had blue eyes and yellow hair. She was wearing black sleeveless tank top with a pink short skirt, while wearing a pair of black colored high heels. This one was binky bunny.

The final individual was a pink colored skunkette with a long white stripe from her tail to her head making her hair white colored like her stripe. She had black eyes and appeared to be wearing a very revealing green outfit. This last individual was bimbette.

Buster, plucky, and furrball each felt a sliver of fear pass through each one of them. Buster was scared because he was worried that binky may have held a grudge against him when he was looking for a replacement for babs one episode before, and was coming back for revenge when he yelled her off stage.

Plucky was scared because when he was pretending to betray acme loo, margot tried to seduce him to make sure he would give them the guide book and perfecto prep could win. He was scared because he thought she was here to get revenge for tricking perfecto.

Furrball was scared because he thought bimbette would be another skunk to go after him if he ended up with a white stripe on his back again. He also didn't want to have to worry about that while he was in the same tournament as his crush. Yes that's right, furrball has had a crush on fifi since she first chased him. Sure he didn't like it at the time, he did feel bad when he saw her cry and thought she was cute when he saw her chase after those two cats that were bothering him. That was when he got a crush on the purple skunkette.

The three girls just looked at a different individual of the boys with a look behind their stares.

Binky had become a new student at perfecto after failing the audition that was hosted by that blue bunny. They originally thought she wouldn't work, but after showing her hostile nature towards buster bunny, it was pretty clear perfecto would be able to use this to their advantage and possibly get rid of that annoying blue rabbit. So when they got the call about participating in this tournament, she was immediately in, especially since she heard they would probably destroy buster. And with the way he looked at her when they first met is something she can use against him in the tournament.

Margot had held quite the grudge against plucky during the acme bowl. Not only did she have to degrade herself to pretend to be interested in that duck, but he made perfecto prep look like a bunch of chumps. She was beyond furious to see her boyfriend lose because of that duck, and she vowed she would make him pay. When Montana max called and offered them the chance, binky went with it right away, guess she wanted to get rid of that buster guy. She also remembered how easy it was to mess with his tiny mind. Which shouldn't be too much a of problem considered what happened last time.

Bimbette herself was here for a different reason. She was a recently new student just like binky that was introduced into perfecto prep, although she really thinks they just let her in just for the boys to just gawk at her. She didn't have any hostile feelings toward furrball, on the contrary she thought he looked real cute, which was basically the real reason she entered this tournament. During the summer when she got an autograph from that skunk johnny, she was happy as any other fan would be. After she got it, she noticed that some blue cat was in a small tree near the small beach near the hotel johnny was staying at. When she looked closer she could tell he was pretty cute, plus it seemed that he was looking at another female skunk that seemed to have been the same she saw at the movies. She seemed a little jealous that a cute cat like that was interested in another skunk. true she didn't know him, but many men looked at her and tried to ask her out, accept when they found out she was a skunk they heeded for the hills. So when she, binky, and margot got the call from this Montana max guy, she found out the cute cats name happened to be furrball. Another adorable trait about him. She even asked him if she could have him if they were successful. The guy just said it was fine so long as we won. So that's why she was here, to get her a blue cat cutie.

After several minutes of intense staring from both sides, babs decided to end it.

"what are you perfectos doing here" asked the irate rabbit.

"here to crush some acme loosers" replied margot with a smirk on her bill.

The three of them proceeded past buster and his pals, while either giving them cold glares, or in bimbette's case sending furrball a wink.

After that was over, the three that were still hot under the collar were babs, Shirley, and fifi.

"alright guys, I say we get this over soon or we won't be able to enter at all" said buster to the rest of them.

Finally they calmed down to where they finally found the registration and were able to sign up.

One the registration, it said the first part of the tournament would take place in one month.

(one month)

buster, babs, plucky, Shirley, furrball, fifi, calamity, lil'beeper, and Hampton were making their way to the area where they signed up, when all of a sudden they were shocked to see some sort of futuristic highway was built all around the buildings and environment of acme acres.

They looked up to see large blimp with a large screen on both sides of it. The screen lit up to show the face of everyone's favorite dodo, gogo.

"welcome all participates to the first annual extreme gear races, I am please to announce that the tournament is now opened" said gogo in a news reporter outfit.


	4. Chapter 4

The race for acme acres

chapter 4

hey guys, here's chapter 4 of the race for acme acres enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

buster and the rest of gang were amazed that it wasn't long that they signed up before gogo announced the tournament began.

"guys, we gotta get our teams registered so we can play" said buster holding his extreme gear.

"right, lets go" said plucky who ended up getting trampled by the gang as they ran by. But Shirley was kind enough to peal plucky off the concrete and let himself return to normal shape.

(the next day)

the next day found the toon gang with each of their teams waiting in the stands, that were crowded, to see who would go first.

Up above, is where a large blimp with a monitor on its side, is where a current dodo's head was being broadcasted.

"hello excited viewers, and let me the first to welcome everybody to an exciting race, one which has everything riding on it. Montana max is the benefactor for this and has set some rules. If any of the toons from acme looniveristy win, then they will get to keep acme acres, and win a valuable prize of anything they want, but it can only go the true winner who crosses the finish line first. If the two teams from perfecto win, then acme acres is turned over to Montana max. let us pray for a miracle" said gogo who currently had his bag with him just in case.

"two teams, I thought pefecto only had the one" said a shocked buster.

"guess again loser" said a familiar voice with a tone to match.

The gang looked behind them to see two males that got on their nerves, and the third getting on fifi's.

The first one was Roderick rat, a regular brown colored rat who has been buster's football rival ever since perfecto's first loss at the last acme bowl.

Right next to him was a yellow colored orange beaked duck, also known as danforth drake, a supposed friend of Roderick who had his girlfriend seduce plucky into giving them acme's guide book. Which by the way failed for them.

The third one was someone fifi had an encounter with during the summer, he was a dark blue skunk that was wearing a black leather jacket, with his hair in the shape of Elvis's. He was johnny pew. An arrogant skunk that fifi had the unfortunate faith to meet. He had been both disrespectful to fifi and arrogant.

"I should a known it would be you guys" said buster looking at Roderick.

"well all it takes is money to get anywhere in this world" said Roderick in his most famous arrogant tone.

Johnny just looked away towards Shirley,babs, and fifi and thought about some flirting to pass the time.

"hey babe, how ya doing" said johnny trying to look cool in front of fifi.

Fifi just had a look on her face that screamed that she was ready to strangle the arrogant skunk in front of her.

"why don't you try some of your supposed 'cool' moves on some other poor girl who would fall for you johnny" said fifi turning her back on the skunk and missing his shocked look.

"hey babe, I know what will change your mind" said johnny who roughly grabbed fifi and spun her around facing him and making her come close to kiss him.

Right before he could do that, he was roughly held up by a blue paw and looked down to stare into the eyes of furrball, who was currently holding up a sign that read 'try that again, and you will experience real fear'.

He let go johnny, who fell on his butt and turned to fifi while holding up a sign that read 'are you alright?'

fifi was trying to hide her blush as she just saw her crush strike fear into the old star she use to pursue.

Before johnny could get up and beat the blue cat with in an inch of his life, gogo decided to intervene.

"attention participators, we have a sixth team joining, so now here's the chart for which team faces who.

Chart:

round 1 round 2 round 3

buster, Hampton, plucky vs furrball, calamity, lil'beeper vs babs, Shirley, fifi vs

Roderick,danforth,johnny margot, binky, bimbette Mary, lil'sneezer, vinnie

"now I think its time to get these games started" said gogo as the crowd roared with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

The race for acme acres

chapter 5

next installment of this story is here, please review.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"will the first two teams proceed to the starting line?" said gogo.

Buster, plucky, and Hampton took their place on the starting line, while Roderick, danforth, and johnny just had cocky smirks on their faces.

"hope you like eating dust losers, cause that's what you'll be doing when the light goes off" said Roderick trying to be the annoying rat he always is.

"we'll just see Roderick" said buster who looked back in front of the starting line.

The lights began the count down for the race. When it finally hit green the six of them immediately sped down the highway.

Back with babs and the girls.

They were currently sitting in the stands while watching on the huge screen to see buster and the guys pulling in front of Roderick's group.

They were interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice. "hello losers"

they looked toward the aisle to see margot, binkie, and bimbette. All of them were looking as smug as ever.

"what do you perfectos want?" asked Babs with anger.

"we just wanted to wish you luck..not" said margot with a smug tone.

"like, just wait until we like beat you perfectos like last time" said Shirley with a grin.

Margot just fumed while binkie and bimbette were looking towards the screen as the race continued.

Binkie decided to get under babs skin. "you know, it'd be a real shame if you lost those boys" said binkie hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Babs just seethed with rage as binkie smiled. Bimbette saw what binkie was doing and decided to try it on fifi.

"you know fifi, what's it gonna feel like to lose your crush to a real woman" asked bimbette while emphasizing her body with her hands.

Fifi just remained silent knowing giving them a reaction would give them satisfaction.

Bimbette just decided to get under her skin while they faced off against furrball and his team.

The three perfecto gals left, just as buster and the guys were entering the highway part of the race.

You see, Monty had adjusted the highways so the racers could have an extra challenge while trying to win.

The screen showed buster, plucky, and Hampton ahead of Roderick and the others.

Buster was currently in front of Roderick while plucky and Hampton had gotten in front of the other two to make sure buster won first.

Roderick pulled a small box from a compartment of his board and pulled out a heat seeking missile. He quickly took aim at buster and fired.

Buster though had already seen it and just dodged it out of the way, just as it hit the front of a car, which caused said car to exploded, but the driver was safely sent flying into a medic tent back at the finishing line.

back with the racers, roderick was upset that he missed a well aimed shot, but was confused when buster steered his board out of the way, but saw what was ahead and his eyes became dinner plate shaped as a tanker truck drove right into him.

hampton and plucky had fooled danforth and johnny into moving into the path of the tanker as it hit all of them, making the highway some new roadkill.

all three of them made it to the finish line as the crowd cheered for a win from acme acres.

roderick and the others were just put on a stretcher as it was brought to the nearest medical tent.

"and it seems acme acres has won one point for the race, but can they pull off another win to save our home, we'll see in the next race." exclaimed gogo over the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys, here's my tiny toons story I took down, but now it's back, and I even came up with a new idea for a ben 10 story. if you have any ideas for this story or any others, just put them in the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

The race for acme acres

chapter 6

the crowd was cheering slightly as buster, plucky, and hampton made their way to the crowd to sit next to the girls. though, there were some people who just had confident looks on their faces.

margot, binkie, and bimbette just had smug grins on their faces as they looked up and saw they were to get ready.

buster, plucky, and hampton had decided to go check on their boards first, just to make sure they were in good condition.

buster's board was light blue like his fur, and had a picture of a carrot on the bottom.

plucky's was green like him, and had a picture of his own grinning face on the bottom.

hampton's was a light pinkish one, with a pic of various food on the bottom.

As buster was twisting a small bolt on his board, he looked on the garage's small tv, and saw who was up next. "hey guy, furrball's team is up." replied buster as the three of them crowded around it to take a closer look.

At the starting line is where we find both furrball's team, and margot's team getting ready.

calamity's board was grey colored and had a picture of an anvil on the bottom.

lil' beeper's board was red like him, and had a pic of him dashing away from calamity, which got him a nasty look from said coyote.

furrball's board was a royal blue, similar to his fur color, and had a pic of a heart on it, which sent a certain skunkette's hopes skyrocketing.

margot's board was like her feathers, and the pic on the bottom was a skull and crossbones, which margot demonstarted by pointing at plucky and pretending to slice his neck with her finger. which caused said foal to sweat in nervousness and fear.

binkie's board was a lavendar color like her fur and had a picture of certain blue bunny, but he was roadkill on a road. which maded buster have the same feeling as plucky as soon as he saw it.

bimbette's was different from her teammates. her board was hot pink like her fur and had a picture of a pair of lips that had lipstick on them. bimbette turned toward furrball's group and simply winked at the alley cat and blew a kiss to emphasize her point of going after him first.

furrball just shivered at seeing that pink skunkette blow a kiss at him. suddenly, surrendering didn't sound so bad. but was instantly brought out of his thoughts from a cheering voice from the stands.

"you can do it furrball." yelled fifi as she tried to distract him from bimbette's flirting, which was almost enough to go down there and strangle the skunkette herself.

furrball just smiled and gave the peace sign as he was thankful of his crush actually going out of her way to cheer him up.

"alright racers, get in your positions." exlcaimed gogo as the second race was about to begin.

as they were getting ready, furrball quickly realized that bimbette had positioned her board right next to him, and was nervous as he looked up into the eyes of the pink skunkette.

"don't worry cutie, I'll be gentle." replied bimbette as she got her position on her board.

furrball swallowed the lump in his throat and got ready on his board.

the lights began from red, going to yellow, and then finally got to green as the starting bell sounded off, and the racers were off!

all six of them were off like a flash as they all quickly tried to gain the upper hand on one another.

calamity had quickly blocked binkie's path and was trying to keep her as far back as possible. lil'beeper had gotten in front of margot and was able to avoid her attempts at bumping into his board. furrball though, was having a little bit of trouble. and when I mean little, I mean that he was currently trying to stay in front while bimbette was trying to get closer and closer to his face.

"come on cutie, you know I'll get you." replied bimbette as she was keeping a good lead while also attempting to get close to furrball's lips.

'no way' read furrball's sign as he continued to weave his way past her as they came to the highway.

margot and binkie meanwhile had gotten both calamity and lil' beeper close enough for bimbette to knock them out. "bimbette, now." shouted margot as she and binkie quickly got out of the way.

bimbette quickly pressed a small button on her board, which let out a small rope which ensnared furrball, and pulled him into the open arms of a smiling bimbette.

"looks like i swept you off your feet." replied bimbette as she quickly pressed her lips against furrball as he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness from what smelt like lavender.

bimbette just smiled as furrball went to asleep in her arms. she turned her head to see his teamamtes behind her and grinned. she pulled out a small green ball and tossed it at the front of their boards. it exploded in a big cloud of lavender gas, which seemed to do the trick as they both came out of the cloud sleeping on their boards.

margot's team with a sleeping furrball had made it across the finish line, followed by furrball's teammates who had awoken when their boards had hit a flagpole.

buster and the others saw and unconscious furrball in bimbette's arms and ran toward the girls to try and save furrball.

bimbette saw what they were doing anf just grinned as she threw a smoke bomb at their feet, and the toons vision was obscured from them as margot, binkie, and bimbette made a get away. with a sleeping furrball wrapped up in bimbette's tail.

babs and shirley turned around and saw fifi who was currently glowing red with steam coming out of her ears. "this. means. WAR" exclaimed a furious fifi.

all the toons could only gulp and pray they get furrball back in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. notice

Notice

I know these are annoying, but this is important. I will be focusing on two of my stories at a time, this way I can update them faster for some of you who really like them. I've already decided on steamy digi love, but I will want you the readers to choose the next one. I will put up a poll for which other story you want me to work on with it. I will be updating the two of them for a while, so place your votes now. Thanks.


End file.
